In recent years, a touch panel (also referred to as a touch screen) for detecting an operation input is widely spread on a display such as a liquid crystal display element provided in a mobile device, a cellular phone device, a car navigation device, or the like. As one type of the touch panel, a capacitive touch panel is known (for example, PTL 1). The touch panel described in PTL 1 has electrodes in the X-axis direction and the Y-axis direction provided on a glass substrate and has signal lines (wiring) connected to the respective electrodes. The signal lines drawn from the respective electrodes are gathered at a predetermined position on the glass base material, and a connecting portion in which the signal lines are collected is connected to FPC (Flexible Printed Circuits) by thermocompression bonding or the like. A drive signal to the touch panel or an output signal from the touch panel is transmitted via the FPC to and from a substrate on which a control IC (Integrated Circuit) or the like is mounted.